


Ghostly Touches

by softjaebutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjaebutt/pseuds/softjaebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mark felt the presence was when he moved apartments two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Touches

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to vicky for her (late) birthday present! she shares the same birthday as our precious mark :")
> 
> there are two trigger warnings so please be careful!

The first time Mark felt the presence was when he moved apartments two years ago. He just settled all of his boxes, fixed up his bedroom, and stocked on all the food he could get. The television was set up with cable earlier that afternoon and his puppy was roaming around happily with her barking and the wagging of her tail.

Mark sat down at the dining table with a bowl of ramyeon in front of him, his phone off to the left side while scrolling through social media. He was always used to eating alone majority of the time, but this time, he felt silent and empty—one that he was not comfortable with.

His puppy, Coco, barked as she stood on her hind legs by the chair, paws hitting against the owner’s right calf. Mark chuckled softly and reached down to pet her head before Coco ran around in circles. She was unusually hyper for the evening and Mark swore he gave her the right amount of food to eat or gave her anything strange. The only reason why she would be like this is because—

For a slight moment, Mark felt a cool breeze brush past his ears, almost as if it was laughing and ringing. All thoughts stopped and Coco’s constant barking became faint. He brought his back up straight, his fingers curled around the chopsticks as he stared down at his food. He was probably just wasn’t thinking straight. 

Mark licked his lips and gradually continued to eat, goose bumps that were formed on his arms being ignored. Yet, as Mark lay in bed to get a good night’s rest, a dream lingered in his head for the next morning.

_“Coco, be quiet. You already ate,” Mark warned his puppy as she was running around in circles, the high-pitched bark echoing in the kitchen._

_He tried calming her down, but after many attempts, she could not stay put. Just as a frustrated groan slipped through his lips, an arm wrapped around the male’s shoulders, the baritone laugh ringing through his ears._

_“You should know by now that she’s like that because of me,” The male whispered before his hand slid across the elder’s chest to walk towards the opposite side of the small table, placing his briefcase down and sitting himself down in front of a bowl of ramyeon._

_“You’re back early,” Mark whispered with a huge grin, immediately slurping the noodles and the broth._

_Dinners were always enjoyable with the other across from Mark, and he didn’t mind if they stayed at the dinner table longer than expected._

Mark worked as the lead architect for the Im Company, making sure that all clients were satisfied with their requests. He was also known for his communication skills in English since it is his native tongue—his looks were just an added bonus.

“Hey, Mark, can you hand this to Jinyoung? He needed the financial report a.s.a.p,” A co-worker asked as he dropped by Mark’s office, holding a manila folder in his right hand while approaching Mark’s desk. The other male nodded and leaned back against his chair, resting his hands behind his head. “Yeah, I can. I’ll drop it by when I make my lunch.”

As the male took the elevator to the 25th floor, he held onto the folder and his lunchbox to heat up in the employee lounge. He walked down the hallway, saying hi to the fellow workers, and then making his way towards the most left office. The windows were full length, so it was easy to look through unless they placed their blinds. So as Mark peered through the glass, Jinyoung looked up at him and immediately nodded for him to come in.

He entered the office and walked closer towards the desk, placing the folder in front of Jinyoung. “Brian wanted me to drop this off. It’s the financial report update from last week’s meeting,” Mark explained as Jinyoung picked up the folder and looked through the contents. Jinyoung nodded and grinned, “Thanks, hyung. Going to lunch, I see?" 

Mark’s fingers tightened around the box as he slowly started trailing back towards the door, “Yeah. I’ll see you around?”

Jinyoung smiled warmly and let his finger pad run over the corners of the papers. “Yeah, I will. Take care, okay? You know I’m here for you.” The last sentence touched the brown hair’s heart and he exited the room with a heavy heart. He walked further down that hall and stole a quick glance in the empty office room.

It was left empty for a reason and ever since, Mark has always eaten alone in the employee lounge.

_Mark leaned against the counter in the employee lounge while waiting for his food to heat up in the microwave. To let the time pass by, he scrolled through his phone, left hand rested on the edge of the counter while his body leaned to the side for more comfort._

_T_ _he door opened and without sparing a glance at who entered, Mark continued to scroll through the various posts. However, as soon as he could finally look up to see who entered, a male who was just a few centimeters taller trapped the slim male by the counter, both hands rested on the counter on each side. Mark’s eyebrows rose up from both shock and curiosity, taking in the subtle scent of the other’s cologne and the way the other’s dark brown eyes pierced through his._

_“Hey, you,” Mark murmured before he dropped his right hand down to his side, a warm grin spread across his lips immediately. The microwave beeped to signal that his food was done, but the other wouldn’t leave his place. The other male grinned exhaustingly, a frustrated sigh passed through his lips._

_“These meetings are killing me. I’d rather just stay with you,” The younger whispered with a dry laugh, leaning his forehead onto Mark’s right shoulder. The older one chuckled and brought his left hand up to rub the other’s back soothingly. He could feel the tense muscles from his back through the white buttoned up shirt and at one point, Mark would dig his fingertips into the younger’s scapulae, wanting to help relieve some tension._

_“Well, we are both on lunch, right? Let’s take advantage of it,” Mark suggested before the other lifted his head up, faces literally inches apart. “Come in my office then,” The male whispered lowly before pressing his lips against Mark’s soft tiers, sweetly yet rough. It was the way Mark loved receiving his kisses, especially from him._

_At separate times, Mark would knock on the younger’s door and he would be let in. Co-workers would watch how their superior would place the blinds to hide anything that was going on that room. They questioned how special Mark was to the other male, but never voiced their opinions from the risk of losing their jobs._

_Jinyoung walked past the office, a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips as if he knew exactly what was going on in there._

The second time Mark felt the presence was when he was walking back to his apartment from the bus stop. He rarely took the bus since he was always taken home after a long day of work. The chilled air brushed past Mark’s thin clothing and he knew he should have brought a coat, but he was in a rush this morning to not be late.

He wasn’t scared, but there was a feeling of discomfort from being in the dead silence. He usually relished in them, but for tonight, it felt different—from the way the roads were empty, panhandlers roaming and resting alongside the closed shops, and even being able to hear something drop from blocks away.

The dim streetlights were the only source of light illuminating his way back and he approached the crosswalk, waiting for the lights to turn white for him to walk. There were no cars at this time and the traffic lights were perfectly mirrored from the various puddles on the road.

A flash of wind hit the cold male once again, his arms brought up against his chest to radiate some type of warmth. Teeth chattered and cheeks sucked in, Mark glanced left and right, just hoping that he could cross the street soon.

He closed his eyes and felt another brush of air surround him. Yet this time, it felt oddly warm. It wasn’t chilly and his whole body relaxed underneath the new condition. Mark’s muscles relaxed, almost as if an invisible cloak wrapped around his body. 

The male grew cautious, turning his head left and right to find no one beside him. The sound from the crosswalk light alerted him and Mark walked ahead, steps wary and cautious. 

Once Mark entered the apartment complex, he strode past the receptionist desk, but was soon stopped by the front desk worker. Soon enough, Mark was presented with two Casablanca lilies, the soft fragrance hitting his nares.

Perplexed, Mark entered the elevator and made his way into his apartment safely. There was a note attached and Mark sat down on the couch, Coco jumping up and down on the ground so she can sit by him. Once Coco rested on his lap, Mark opened the note and a chill dragged down his spine.

“ – From Anonymous.” 

Just two words, two irrelevant words, were all it took to make Mark feel uncomfortable. He never had secret admirers and not a lot of people know of Mark’s new address. The unsettling feeling mixed in his lower abdomen because only one person would know what flowers to give him and why they would be sent.

_“Oh? Who gave you these flowers?” The younger would say sarcastically while in their shared apartment, his fingers grazing across the delicate petals. Mark rolled his eyes while he sat down on the couch, surfing through the channels on the television._

_“Shut up, you know exactly who they’re from,” Mark nonchalantly replied back while his right hand petted the top of Coco’s head. The other grinned widely and made his way over to the couch to sit next to the older, an arm wrapped around Mark’s shoulder._

_Mark sighed and leaned into the embrace, leaving the channel on a cooking show. “Thanks, babe,” The male whispered before feeling the other pull him closer to his side, naturally letting his head fall onto his lover’s shoulder._

_“Congratulations,” The other’s baritone voice quietly replied as his eyes were glued onto the show. “Congratulations on finishing another big project.”_

And Mark finished it. He finished a project with a client from Japan that took literally three months to complete. Was it merely a coincidence? No, because no one would give him flowers, specifically Casablanca lilies, especially after a huge project.

Occasionally, after Mark was finished with a big project, he’d have a huge dinner with the other male. They’d go out to eat, have a fancy dinner, go back to their shared apartment, and maybe drink some wine.

The worker’s face heated up, knowing exactly what would have happened after drowning themselves in the silky liquid.

 _Mark would have been sandwiched between the other male and the wall, his white buttoned up shirt half tucked from his jeans messily while he felt a warm palm burn his skin. Every sense would tingle in him as the other male’s hand tangled in the dark brown hair, pulling on the strands ever so slightly._

_Lips would be swollen against each other, mouth open for the other to intrude Mark’s cavern. Mark would rest a hand on the other’s nape, the other squeezing onto his side to press him on to continue._

_With their bodies flushed, the dominant one would grind his hips against Mark just so he could hear Mark’s muffled low moan through their kiss. Mark wanted more though—and with just a tug on the other’s shirt, their upper clothing became sprawled on the floor. The other couldn’t take it already—he wanted the full sight of just Mark in front of him. His skin was smooth, very delicate and fragile, and the male wanted to taste every single part._

_Mark especially loved it when the younger would bite on his skin, knowing where his soft spot was. His neck would crane to the left just so the other male can leave a bright red mark that would soon turn a light purple on Mark’s pale skin. Every single time, Mark’s hands would press deeper into the other’s nape, wanting him to bite more into his skin, and each time, the male would moan out the other’s name._

_“Jaebum, I want you…” a breathy moan escaped the elder’s lips, his fingertips dragging down the younger’s spine. Soon enough, Jaebum’s hands slipped south, curving over the elder’s ass and then hooked underneath his upper thighs. Mark’s legs wrapped around the younger’s waist, arms around his neck before being led into the bedroom._

_The mattress dipped down with a squeak, Mark on his back while Jaebum would hover over him with half-lidded eyes. Mark’s hands traveled down to Jaebum’s belt buckle, tugging on the belt to slip his fingers inside, pleading him to take them off. Within mere moments, both of them were stripped from their entire clothing and Mark would pull the younger flushed against him._

_They both wanted to feel every crevice and dip of each other, and their lips failed to be apart for more than a minute. Hips moving against each other and hands roaming around smooth flesh, Jaebum wanted to please and congratulate the elder for his hard work. So the younger traveled south, hand pumping and the tip sucked into the younger’s mouth._

_Mark’s fingers curled into the sheets, eyes closed, and mouth agape from how the younger would press all the right buttons. He had to resist himself from thrusting into Jaebum’s mouth, but the younger didn’t seem to mind. The soothing deep circles that played on Mark’s hips encouraged him actually and the way the younger’s tongue would swirl around the hot length, licking the underside, made his whole body thrash, almost wanting to explode right there and then._

_“Jaebum, fuck me…” Mark croaked, soon feeling cool air hit against his length. Jaebum smirked and hovered over the older again, their lips heated up in another battle. They pulled away moments after, Jaebum pressing his fingers against the elder’s lips to suck. Jaebum moaned lowly through his throat from the way Mark’s tongue swirled around the digits. So once his fingers were lubed, Jaebum’s index finger prodded at the entrance. Mark bit down on his bottom lip harshly, almost letting it bleed, but Jaebum immediately kissed him again._

_Mark stifled a groan through the kiss once he felt his walls squeeze around the slender digit. It wasn’t enough—he was more than used to it. His hips continuously bucked up, wanting more, needing something much more. The dominant one could tell how desperate the older was and he continued to add fingers, stretching out his walls at each thrust._

_“Beg for me, babe,” Jaebum groaned right beside the elder’s ear, the tip of his tongue pressed against the shell of Mark’s ear. Mark’s chest heaved, hot air only escaping his lips. His eyes were closed shut as he continued to thrust onto Jaebum’s three fingers, fingertips clawed at the younger’s back._

_“Take me, Jaebum. I need you inside me right now. Please,” Mark groans echoed within the four walls with no lights illuminating on top of them, just the window that carried some of the light from the sky._

_Jaebum grinned and pulled his fingers out, reaching over to the drawer to lubricate himself. Mark tried to catch his breath, but he soon felt one of Jaebum’s arms hook underneath the bottom of his knee, his other hand directing his hard length at the entrance_

_Mark clenched his teeth and opened his eyes, his unhooked leg spreading out more in need. “Just push in already, babe. Fuck me,” Mark reassured before a string of moans followed afterwards, his back arched from how full he felt._

_The other groaned loudly, his neck craned back from the way Mark was squeezing him. “Shit,” Jaebum cursed while Mark moved his hooked leg farther apart and planting both soles onto the mattress. The male leaned forward with his palms resting on the bed, arms flexed while he slowly gained a rhythm._

_Each thrust filled up Mark to the hilt, a new angle being thrown in here and there that would make Mark voice out for more. Mark’s hips would move in unison and soon enough, Jaebum would lose it. His hips would crash against Mark’s, moving faster, quicker, harder. They were both on cloud nine and Jaebum’s arms would never leave Mark’s skin. A hand would be around Mark’s shoulders while the other would wrap around his waist, each time they trailed around leaving a path of fire._

_Their minds grew hazy at each thrust, Jaebum wanting to experience even more. Both arms wrapped securely around Mark’s waist and they would both come up to each other, chests almost pressed together. “Ride me,” Jaebum simply ordered before he landed on his back, forearms keeping his upper body up._

_Mark never showed any discomfort with that and he’d push Jaebum flat on the bed with his hands on his chest, bouncing beautifully in front of Jaebum’s eyes. He never felt conscious. Jaebum was watching him with a deep and warm lustful look._

_Their eyes would be locked and they’d moan each other’s names, Jaebum’s hand pumping the same rhythm on Mark’s neglected length. Once it got too much for both of them, Jaebum could feel Mark’s legs quiver and he knew that he had to be in charge. With his right hand directing Mark’s hips, his left would pumped harder, and Jaebum would thrust deeply into Mark until he felt his tip hit the elder’s prostate._

_A white aura would be all that the two would see, their moans drowned by the busy night._

Mark woke up the next day feeling empty. There was no one beside him, no one for him to admire.

If Mark could have changed one thing—he would have said I love you, even if it was the hardest of times to say so.

_“Mark, hear me out—‘”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me this?”_

_“Look, I was meaning to tell you, but—‘”_

_“What made you wait, huh? Were you afraid? Do you not even trust me?”_

_“Why are you bringing that up? Of course I—‘”_

_“Just forget about it already,” Mark cut him off abruptly as they were eating lunch in Jaebum’s office. Letters were sprawled on Jaebum’s desk and the said male hung his head in defeat._

_Jaebum ran both of his hands through his hair, chin protruded out at the situation. “Mark, I’m so…”_

_Mark shook his head and collected his belongings, packing up his lunch neatly. “I said forget about it. I’ll see you at home. Hopefully this all works out with your ex-girlfriend.”_

_“I love you, Mark,” Jaebum murmured, his face now full of concern and eyes softened. Mark was already heading towards the door, back turned towards the male before he just exited without saying a word._

_Jaebum was supposed to tell Mark. He was supposed to tell him how his ex-girlfriend was sending him constant letters to get back with him. He was supposed to tell him how he wrote back saying he was not interested in her and that he’d stop writing back. He was supposed to tell Mark that he specifically wrote in the letters that he loved someone else and that it was Mark._

_Jaebum was supposed to be home by 9PM to tell Mark all of that._

Mark should have waited for Jaebum—should have trusted him more—should have not left early just because he felt jealous. Mark should have been there with Jaebum.

But instead, Mark got a call at 11PM from the hospital. Jaebum was the victim of a drink and driving incident. 

Mark should have told him that he loved Jaebum. 

He was in remorse for a year and a half, constantly trying to better himself and the regret that he felt. He felt guilty for making Jaebum leave on a negative note. He felt even guiltier that he didn’t want to wait for Jaebum or actually be with him. 

Even with him slowly bettering himself and forgiving himself, Mark would still have these thoughts roam in his head. He laid there in bed while he was turned on his side, staring at the little specks of fabric and dust on the blankets. 

Just as he closed his eyes, Mark felt that familiar warm air surrounding him again. It was subtle and as Mark opened his eyes, he could see a white aura hover over the empty space. Mark’s eyes widened at the uncomfortable feeling that stirred at the pit of his stomach, but he froze in place, not wanting to move at all.

He didn’t want to be convinced or believe what he was thinking of—but Mark licked his lips nervously and whispered out soothingly. “I will always love you, Jaebum.”

And just on cue, a smaller wind brushed against his lips. Mark could not comprehend on what was going on, but he suddenly felt his eyes brim with water. It couldn’t be, he thought.

Yet it was. The presences he felt was the one that was always there beside him for the past five years. It was the presence that he always grew comfortable in, but in just another form.

**Author's Note:**

> it turned out to be a very touchy subject in the end, but please be safe everyone when out on the roads! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this! :")


End file.
